The present invention relates to a novel class of organocyclotetrasiloxanes hitherto not known or not described in any prior art literatures useful as an intermediate compound in the synthesis of various kinds of organosilicon compounds or as a crosslinking agent in the curing of vinyl- or hydroxy-containing organopolysiloxanes as the base ingredient in silicone rubbers or other curable silicone materials. The invention also relates to the method for the preparation of the above mentioned organocyclotetrasiloxanes.